The Veiled Colony
Faction Name: The Veiled Colony Year Founded: 2548 Base of Operations: The Veiled Colony Inhabited Planets: Unnamed Planet Inhabited Space: None Grade: Alpha Notable Members: Shrouded Commander Tyler Vizilia, Mayor Bailey Blue, Chief-Engineer Jerome Magna Notable Ships: None Friend or Foe: Interchangeable BIO The Veiled Colony began as a refuge group fleeing the Covenant genocide. The main planets that the people of the Colony fled from were the planets of Harvest, Biko, and Green Hills, though there are people from smaller colonies as well. Starting as a singular freighter that fled the original attack on Harvest, a small fleet consisting of 5 civilian vessels was built up over the beginning years. As more and more colonies fell, the de-facto leaders of the mini-fleet started to believe it was futile to continue running to other colonies, as each and every one they went to fell after their arrival. After the fall of one of the last major outer colonies, Jerico VII, in 2535 the fleet chose to turn away from Human space, and into unexplored territory to find a new home. The beginning of the journey was fraught with issues and loss. Trying to lose any Covenant trackers, the fleet engaged in single system hops, never giving any followers a final destination, though they didn’t even know the destination themselves. During one of these beginning system jumps, the fleet ran into the remains of a battle between UNSC and Covenant fleets, leaving behind plenty of salvage for the refugees to gather, which they did. The survivors of the Covenant genocide spent days in the system filling their freighters with UNSC and Covenant technology alike, vowing to use both to their advantage to survive wherever they might end up. Further along the line, after finding a few more battlefields to scavenge, one of the freighters was lost after the fleet was accosted by a random Covenant patrol, however the rest of the fleet managed to barely escape through the crew of the lost freighter sacrificing themselves, barely able to send a few shipments of supplies and people to the others before it was lost. After the loss of one of the few ships they had, the fleet’s leaders decided to finally launch them into slipspace for years, putting as many of their people as they could into the cryo pods, leaving small volunteer skeleton crews to man the vessels until they could no longer. The skeleton crews knew they were to die, as they were only given access to the ration supplies up for two years, before their supply access would disappear, but those who volunteered knew that they were sacrificing themselves to give everyone else a better chance. They slept for over a decade, awaking due to the emergency programs of the fleet waking up a crew to manage the vessels as they approached an unknown planet, and were unable to avert their courses. It was known they were going to crash. Something had pulled them to the planet, and they had no chance to escape. The crash destroyed the four vessels, ensuring they would never fly again. It also killed most of the survivors, taking their number from a multiple thousands, to just around one-thousand. The survivors of the crash buried all who were lost in fields that they called the Skeleton gardens, in honor of the crews who sacrificed themselves to give them the chance to survive, as well as those lost in the crash. The next years saw the new colony learn to survive on this new world. They lost many people due to dangerous planets and animals, as well as accidents as they slowly began to adapt. They found a nice hidden place to build a community, well hidden within the jungles and canyons that are common around their crash site. The newly named Veiled Colony eventually learned the ins and outs of the planet they now called home, making charts, maps, and writing notes about the hidden paths across the planet surface, all the while working to combine the Human technology with the alien to increase their chances of survival. After a decade, the Colony was well and truly situated on the planet, with three main divisions led by three leaders. Tyler Vizilia, who acts as the commander of the colony’s security The Shrouded, Bailey Blue, the mayor, and head of government for the few elected officials the colony has. Jerome Magna, Chief-Engineer. Goals The Veiled Colony’s only goal is survival at whatever cost. Their only loyalty is to their own, and they will do whatever it takes to remain hidden and alive. Side Faction-The Shrouded Year Founded: 2548 Base of Operations: The Veiled Colony Grade: Alpha Notable Members: Tyler Vizilia - Commander Friend or Foe: Depends on The Veiled Colony Bio The Shrouded are the main security force for The Veiled Colony. Formed shortly after the crash onto this Unknown World, The Shrouded act as scouts, mapmakers, hunters gatherers, and soldiers for the colony. While very few of them in the beginning had any formal training as fighters, most of them being ex-law enforcement of simply hunters, as the years passed The Shrouded slowly became masters of the planet, knowledgeable on many of the secrets of the planet’s terrain, caves, hidden valleys and lakes, etc. Beyond their knowledge of the planet, Shrouded also are experts at trapmakers, ambush setting, guerrilla fighting in general. Able to attack and fade back into the wilderness with ease. However, most of their experience comes from hunting and stalking the wildlife, as well as some of the plant life depending on the location. Long-term firefights, and war in general does not suit them well. To match their skills, Shrouded are armed with mostly custom made snipers and sidearms, very few of them being armed with UNSC SRS snipers. They primarily use archery however, as they very rarely encounter something that requires the use of bullets. Rather they spend more time using bows and arrows to hunt the local wildlife while conserving ammunition, as the ability of the colony to create more is limited at best. The armor of The Shrouded is a unique combination of salvaged UNSC and Covenant technology. While at first glance, they seem to be wearing primitive gear, that is not the case. To start, Shrouded have different outfits for all of the terrains they operate in, including mountains, tundra, jungles, plains, and deserts. Underneath the outer layer of cloaks and camouflage gear, Shrouded wear thinner versions of the standard UNSC marine gear. Slimmed down to keep them light, and able to move silently and quickly. The main piece of Covenant technology that is combined into their armor is the active camouflage of the elites. The Veiled Colony does not have many expert level scientists however, with their engineers being more mechanical and practical in nature, able to put things together from scraps, but not able to master alien technology. The result of this means that with the active camouflage built into their armor, the Shrouded cannot completely disappear from view, rather the invisibility ripples across them, giving them a ghost-like appearance as if seem directly, patches of invisibility would be moving slowly around them, while the rest would still be visible.